


She's Still Delectable

by TottPaula



Series: The Adventures of the Young Crusaders [8]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Alfred Is Pushing Them Together, Alfred knows everything!, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bru/Babs, Does everyone already know?, F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Romance, Secret Relationship, Should They Come Out With Their Secret Relationship?, Teenaged Barbara, Was Alfred With Secret Intelligence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Bruce Wayne is having a secret affair with the Commissioner's daughter, Barbara.But, Alfred knows!And he approves, wondering what took then so long.Barbara decides that it's time for her and Bruce to go public and have dates like normal couples.But what's her dad going to say when she breaks the news to him?This could be a real disaster.Who knows?





	1. Still Delectable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She's So Delectable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736443) by [TottPaula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In our last story, Barbara Gordon as Batgirl was injured and kidnapped by Riddler's henchmen when one of them cracked her ribs by squeezing her so tightly that she couldn't breathe, and she eventually passed out.
> 
> She was later rescued by Batman and Robin, and now she's recovering from her injuries in Bruce's guest room.

* * *

 Barbara

 

Ugh! Everything still hurts me! I woke up to a kind of painful hangover.

Not the headache and barfing kind, thank goodness, but actual bodily pain caused by a few cracked ribs, and getting some really strong pain medicine last night.

I'm not sure if I clearly remember everything that happened to me yesterday, but what I do remember is being lightheaded and needing some help to climb up the stairs and then getting stuck inside of my own clothes as I was trying to get dressed (undressed?) for bed.

I woke up in some clothes that probably was lent to me by Dick, because, well, Bruce's stuff would just swim on me.

I'm not sure if it actually happened or if I'd dreamed it, but I seem to remember Bruce eating my way to a few mind-blowing orgasms before I fell asleep.

I know that pain meds make me feel and act very strangely, and sometimes leave me not only uncoordinated and stupid but I get pretty aroused as well. And that's not hard with Batman nearby, I get wet whenever I think of him either dressed or not.

Only me, right?

That's why I refused any strong painkillers from the EMT that came to treat my ribs, I wanted to keep my wits about me.

I was in the clutches of that fucking Riddler, who already has an unhealthy fascination with me.

_**Just, eww!**_

_**No!** _

* * *

Bruce and I began fooling around kind of accidentally this past summer. Or maybe it was not so accidental?

We were just hanging out and watching television in his living room, and I was lying down on his lap as a friend, I swear, and it was so cozy.

It was the middle of August, the weather was so hot and humid, and the downstairs air conditioning wasn't finished being connected, so Bruce's great room (or living room, I'm a peasant, really) was as hot, humid, and miserable as the air outside.

Being me, and dressing lightly and comfortably for the heat, l wore a lightweight tank top and a pair of short-shorts. Every teenage girl's summer uniform.

I never bothered with wearing a bra in the summer, those are just torture devices designed by men.  Seriously!

But the heat and humidity had me sweating rivers, and with my thin white tank... well you can probably see where this is going.

Bruce must have been glancing down at me instead of concentrating on the television. Looking back, a damp white tank hides NOTHING! 

My short-shorts weren't faring much better in the coverage department.

All anyone had to do was take a fast glance and there I was in most of my glory, with more skin exposed than covered.

I never really thought about that, I wasn't the kind of girl who dresses to attract guys, I dressed for simple comfort and practicality, that's all.

I swear, my only aim was to stay cool and let my perspiration evaporate. That's it.

I'd have never thought of seducing my friend, my mentor, and my partner.

That is... except in my wet and  _very private_ dreams of seducing Batman, in bed, and in the tub, and on the floor... I had a very active fantasy sex life... while I was bathing or fast asleep.

I mean hey, he's Batman. It seemed as though every girl and woman in Gotham (and probably some of the guys, too) had a yearning for the Dark Knight.

So, in my dreams alone, we were hot and heavy every which way. But that was only in my very secret sexual fantasies, gimme that at least!

Well, anyway... it had suddenly appeared that he began watching the most annoying things on television, in hindsight I think he was trying to wish away his burgeoning erection.

He tried putting on cricket. I complained that no one else but him could even understand the game.

Then he switched to watching Mixed Martial Arts. I certainly wasn't in the mood for that. Too early in the day. 

He even tried watching Nazis. Like, yuck! Not Nazis! Anything but that, it's just gruesome.

Bruce must have been paying attention to me instead of the programs because when I lifted my head from his lap to get up, I ran smack into his erection (the bat-boner, I called it in my dreams)!

It seemed that neither of us was getting very much action or any satisfaction that summer, and so I got really crazy and excited and jumped on what my over-heated mind saw as an opportunity to live out my private fantasies.

He was kind of stunned and told me at least a few times that I shouldn't do this, that we shouldn't do this, but hell, it was **Batman's freaking cock**! He had this odd look in his eyes, like a deer in the headlights.

I played with and teased his swollen organ from outside his pants, and it was huge and fascinating. I wasn't a virgin, but I'd never had a man quite that big.

I licked at his thin cotton sweats over his cock, breathing in his manly scent. Oooh! He smelled so good. I worked him with my hands, it took both of them to cover the vast expanse of his manhood. Then I decided that I wanted more.

Then I yanked down his pants like I was changing a baby's diaper, and stuffed my whole mouth with that delicious looking cock!

I didn't want to stop, and he didn't honestly try all that hard to stop me. Except for repeating 'we really shouldn't be doing this' a few times. It sounded rather half-hearted to me though. It was a dream of mine come true.

And yes, it got worse from there, or should I say it got much better!

Naked, moaning, coming all over the place better. Mmm! Did I forget to mention that he's got secret talents in that area? Oh yeah! He is one hell of a lover.

I ate him until he came in my mouth. He played with my tits driving me up the wall, and then I rubbed him until he was hard again.

I lost all my sense of control and dropped my shorts and climbed on for a ride.

I rode him, and he really pounded into me, then after I thought we'd finished he came down to the shower in the cave to return a few of my things I'd forgotten, and then I dragged him into the shower with me because I still simply couldn't get enough of him.

Well, so yes, it began that afternoon and it continued past the fall, with us meeting up in secret places all around the manor and around Gotham.

And, well, here I am, sleeping in Wayne Manor in the guest room, in pain, but feeling quite satisfied anyway.

Except for the pain I'm still experiencing.

Ahhh! God! Those Freaking Aches!!! Dammit. 

 I can hear Alfred bringing the ancient breakfast trolley around, the one with a single particularly loud  squeaky wheel.

Dick told me once that he thinks Alfred keeps it like that on purpose. I wouldn't be a bit surprised, that sounds like something Alfred might do, using a squeaky wheel to wake up a pair of stubborn crime fighters for breakfast before the sun sets on Gotham once again.

I tried my best to sit up in bed, except that it really, really HURTS!!! I went all primal and started cursing my head off.

**"Fuck! Shit! Douchebag scum-sucking motherfuckers!!!"**

Being in pain really makes me lose my filter.

"My, my, Miss Gordon, I do believe that you are in desperate need of a dose of pain medication, which I have already prepared for you on your breakfast tray.

I've prepared some of your favorites, a pot of strong coffee, some strips of crisped maple bacon, a batch of banana nut muffins, some softly scrambled eggs, and a plate of freshly sliced fruit. 

Allow me to assist you to a sitting position, otherwise, you'll feel your injuries anew."

I really did need all the help I could get today, as stubborn as I usually am.

"Thanks, Alfred, I'm sorry about the morning cursing, I didn't mean for you to hear any of that." I blushed. 

He gently lifted me to a seated position as easily as if I were a small child.

Compared to Bruce and Dick, I must have weighed nearly nothing.

Alfred placed a bed tray over my lap and poured out a coffee that was obviously favored (and flavored) by the gods.

"Thank you so much, Alfred, that coffee smells like pure heaven."

He put some medication on a small plate close to the coffee saucer, I grabbed for it and took both tablets in one gulp, and sighed.

"Mmm! Better than sex ... ah, I mean, that is, uh, Starbucks."

Oh, shoot, that really didn't come out right. I must have flushed bright red.

"So I've heard," he answered rather dryly, and I knew that he didn't believe me for a single moment.

As I said, Alfred obviously knows everything.

He just loves to tease, though.

I noticed that there was a beautiful large pink rose on the tray.

"What's this?" I asked him, curiously.

"I thought it would give you some comfort after your appalling run-in with that devil, The Riddler, yesterday. I do hope the beast is rotting away somewhere in purgatory."

"That's a particularly comforting thought, Alfred," I smiled.

I looked at the breakfast tray and thought for a moment that something must still be very wrong with me because I was really seeing doubles of everything.

I blinked a few times to clear my morning vision.

"Um, Alfred, I don't mean to insult you, but I'm not two people, so why are there two of everything on the tray?

"Ah, that is my misunderstanding, entirely. I thought perhaps that Master Bruce might be joining you for breakfast, is he not currently lurking in the closet?"

His eyebrow rose in the way that Bruce's did when he didn't quite believe me.

That must be where he learned it!

I turned tomato red.

That British troublemaker!

"Alfred! You're a very naughty man today!"

"Indeed. It's high time you both enjoyed your youth, rather than constantly exchanging fisticuffs with the underworld for mere kicks."

 Well, at least he wasn't throwing me out the front door, as I feared he might. He actually seemed to like the fact that Bruce and I had been together lately.

That man! For once, I just had no words. 

That man shamed me into a dead silence, so I popped a slice of bacon in my mouth. 

Oh, lord, that was good bacon!

 


	2. Breakfast is served, Miss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and Bruce have breakfast together in bed, thanks to a sneaky and conniving Alfred.

Bruce

I can't believe I did that.

Obviously, Barbara's emotions were heavily influenced by her medications, I should have known better than to take advantage of her in that state.

Unless of course, she was taking advantage of me, a case that easily could be argued.

I can't resist her, it's like rolling a ball of wool in front of a cat and asking them to sit still.

Cats do not take orders well, and frankly, neither do I.

Especially when said ball of wool is five feet two, with eyes that I can get lost in, and legs long enough to... well, you get the picture.

She said that she needed me to help her so she could fall asleep, it wasn't exactly a big favor to ask, except the favor she requested was cunnilingus.

Not that I minded at all, but she tends to be a screamer.

I was more than happy to help her fall asleep, especially if it involved oral sex.

Under all the multiple layers of my being, I am only a man, and to me she's a tasty exotic fruit, waiting to have me drink her juices.

So I did, uh... her.

And yes, she screamed, but I smothered it in a kiss.

... At least I hope I did.

I believe I violated the shower in my room several times after that episode, it left me feeling as stiff as a board.

If only the shower walls could speak.

I'm certainly glad that they don't.

She just makes me feel so aroused just by being near me. I lose all control around her.

I'm going to head down the hall to check on her wounds, I can swear that I heard Alfred's breakfast trolley go by, but for some reason, he didn't bring me up any breakfast.

Is he angry with me for some reason?

Or... oh my God, did he think I'd actually sleep in Barbara's room?

Who really knows what he's thinking?

Barbara beams a huge smile at me as I come into her room, and she appears to have enough food for an army.

 _Fuck_ , there are two plates, and two coffee cups...two of everything...  _oh fuck!_

I was clearly right, Alfred knows exactly how to get under my skin and still appear to be acting properly.

Damn it!

"Are you feeling extra hungry today?" I tried to make light of the situation because I was afraid to hear her answer.

"Nope, Alfred thought you were already here and hiding in the closet. Didn't he once work for British Intelligence or something, Bruce?"

"Fuck! I was afraid of that. Did he bring you one of the roses from his personal garden, too? Does this mean he's not going to kick me in the family jewels?"

"Bruce, I think that it's even worse than that! Alfred seemingly approves of our being together.

He said something about us both spending less time beating up the bad guys and more time doing, uh, other regular type stuff, I don't remember exactly how he put it because I just took another hit of those pain meds. What are in those, anyway?  Er, you might have to tie me down to the bed, ya know, just in case I get out of hand again."

She gave me a kind of smirking grin, I was not sure exactly what she's implying or whether I really wanted to know; does she want me to tie her up and ravish her... 

...or restrain her from going mad?

Or both!?!

"Barbara, how long ago did you take that medication anyway?" I asked her while pouring myself a cup of coffee, and fixing myself a plate of breakfast.

"Um, not too long ago. Did ya bring any 'bat-ropes', by any chance? I'm not quite sure why, but I think that they might come in pretty handy."

She was obviously already feeling no pain at all. Now I know why some people call them goofballs,  because that's exactly how they work on Barbara.

"God, Barbara, you're as high as a kite already! I think I'm just going to sit with you and have some breakfast; after all, Alfred already assumes we're sleeping together, why should we disappoint the old man?  Move over a bit, will you?"

I gently nudged her over to make enough room for myself, and she laid her head gently against me.

It felt nice.

It felt normal.

Alfred was right, I don't get enough normal anymore.

 I gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and I put my arm around her, and I sipped my coffee.

I felt so peaceful in that very moment, I wanted it to last forever and always.

I was smitten, yes, I was truly in love with Barbara.

It couldn't be anything but love that made me feel so serene. 

And I would accept it and enjoy myself, I was tired of hiding and suppressing everything.

 


	3. Oh! Geez! My ribs still hurt...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred already knows and approves that Bruce and Barbara are an item. He seems to like the idea of them as a couple and he apparently thinks that it's good for both of them.
> 
> Barbara believes that he's some probably kind of former intelligence agent. 
> 
> She's probably not far from the truth. 
> 
> Nothing evidently happens in Bruce's life without Alfred knowing, and it's usually sooner than later.
> 
> He accused Bruce of hiding in her guest room closet that morning. 
> 
> If he had stayed in her room, he was sure he'd be sleeping like the dead by the time Alfred even brought up breakfast. Sex with her was tiring, even for a man with his unusual stamina.
> 
> He loved to ensure that she's pleased, and she found a way deep into his heart.
> 
> Perhaps it's now time to take their relationship out of hiding and into the light.

* * *

 Barbara

It was nice just having a quiet breakfast in bed with Bruce.

Nice and normal, and yes, Alfred was right, we do need more 'normal' time, and maybe less time battling Gotham's worst.

I think sometimes Bruce feels like it's his fight alone, but it's not. There are others out there that can and will help, but he's so wary. I mean, it took him forever to trust me, and Dick too.

Dick said that if he hadn't found the secret entrance left slightly open "accidentally" (that was probably Alfred giving Bruce a push to allow the boy into his life more) he'd still probably be clueless to Bruce's nighttime activities.

 The fact that he trained the boy at all was likely the result of lots of arguing fighting and complaining between them.

That must have really scared the shit out of the bats roosting downstairs.

Accepting me, well, that wasn't easy either.

He's a distrustful and stubborn man.

But he also has passion.

Lots of passion.

It's not all rage with him, even though that's all that he shows to most people on the outside.

I almost needed a sledgehammer to get through to him, but eventually, I found that chink in his armor that I needed. 

I worked my way in and he eventually started telling me where and when to meet up to join him for a mission.

**That felt huge.**

 Geez, all my thoughts are just so scattered today, I blame the meds, but a part of me wants to jump that man's bones each time I see him.

God, he makes me so horny, and crazy, and it's the best sex I've ever had.

Not that I've had that many partners, but he just does special things, you know?

Things most guys have no clue about.

Fuck, I'm so aroused, just sitting next to him.

Did I actually ask him about ropes out loud?

Oh my God, I have no filter at all!

Well, maybe when my ribs heal up? I'm up for using ropes for a change.

Batman can tie me up at any time he likes!

Mmm!

As long as I'm not actually being bashed around and abducted. 

And that's happened too much lately, I'm gonna have to ask him about making some kind of a new weapon for me to defend myself better.

I'm so tired of getting beaten senseless and kidnapped, like every other week.

Or...  I simply need more time training.

I don't know, I'm just so distracted lately.

Damn meds!

"Sigh, Bruce, can you pass me one of those warm muffins?"

"Sure. Want me to pour you more coffee, too?"

"Uh-huh, maybe it'll help me from feeling so goofy. My thoughts and emotions are all over the place."

"Want to talk about it, Barb? I'm sitting right here, I might as well listen."

He's really got a hidden soft spot.

 "I was thinking of you, and of us, you know, and I feel so happy with you. Not just the sex, though that's insanely good, I'm thinking of moments like this, sitting here with you like we are now, just cuddling and talking. I love that.

Despite the craziness that comes out from the medicine, I think that I'm falling for you. Is that me saying too much too soon? I don't want to cross over any unspoken lines."

 "Hmm, I was thinking about you too. And I think that's what I'm feeling as well. You're special to me, and you always have been; you balance me in the way I see life in Gotham. I look for the darkness while you see the light. I think we work well together like that. Does that make sense?"

He gazed at her, he felt so calm with her. She was practically every wish he could make for a perfect woman.

He fitted her close to his side and felt at peace.

She continued, "I was thinking about a new weapon for me, something in my gauntlets, maybe. Not a deadly force, but something that could be disabling to an enemy in a pinch, when I need an extra moment or two. I'd like to research some ideas. I was thinking about all the times when I've gotten kidnapped or knocked out, I need something unique."

"Of course. Robin has his bo staff, I can brainstorm some ideas for you. I'm surprised we hadn't thought of something like this before," he agreed.

I snuggled closer into him until I felt almost part of him. 

"Mmm! Yeah, we have to look ahead sometimes. Will you finally kiss me? I've been waiting all morning."

Bruce took our cups and laid them safely on the tray. He stared into my eyes so intensely, that I started feeling it deep inside.

He held himself over me, as though he were doing pushups, and slowly, oh so slowly, lowered his lips to mine and began with a tender soft kiss.

I shivered.

He deepened our kiss and this time I moaned through our lips.

He rolled his whole body over mine, his full weight still suspended on those spectacular arms, and dove in for a full tongue duel.

It was just so incredible.

Maybe I'll tell you about it later, kind of too busy now!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> I'm stuck, I have no idea how to continue this story right now.  
> Do I keep it sweet and relatively smut free?  
> Do they come out to everyone with their relationship?  
> Break up and be upset and angsty?  
> Get engaged?  
> Help!  
> ***  
> Anyway, I (eventually) finally figured it out on my own.  
> Enjoy!


	4. How do you do dating again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara decides that it's time to bring their relationship out of hiding.
> 
> This, she is sure, will not go well.
> 
> Telling her father is going to be just terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barbara has never been afraid of a challenge, but this is almost too much for Bruce, who immediately imagines the worst possible consequences.
> 
> Thanks for your patience, my dear readers, while my imagination faltered. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

* * *

Bruce

" _Bruce Thomas Wayne, I think it's past the time for us to have a serious discussion."_

Nothing great ever happens when someone uses your full name.

This talk with Barbara had already begun on a bad note, and I winced.

She was slightly over one hundred and ten pounds, and I almost wet myself just by hearing the stern tone of her voice.

I was currently downstairs in the Batcave tinkering with a new type of weapon for her to use, as we'd discussed a few days ago, and I froze in place as I turned my head to glance at her.

I suddenly felt as if I was eight years old and my mother had caught me doing something highly objectionable.

 "What exactly is it you would you care to discuss Barbara?" I tried keeping my tone light and turned toward her from my workbench.

_"I want to discuss dating, Bruce."_

_"Proper dating in public."_

_"I want us to go out and date like normal people."_

 

I was horrified. I'd rather have a thousand-pound gorilla after me than to have this particular discussion this morning.

There were so many reasons not to go public with our relationship, the greatest and most frightening challenge being her father.

Deliver me to Gorilla Grodd instead please, because  James Gordon defending his daughter's honor is not where I'd intended to make my final stand upon this earth.

I'm suddenly envisioning my tombstone; not reading that _The Joker_  had finally done me in, but my girlfriend's father.

 

**_ Here lies Bruce Thomas Wayne _ **

**_ He died for the woman he loved _ **

 

 "You understand how he's going to respond to this, he's going to demand my family jewels on a platter. Can't we just continue exactly as we've been? This is a terrifying prospect."

She sighed impatiently, again reminding me of a patient but very cross parent.

 "We can _not_ continue to skulk around in secret forever. I'd much rather dispense with the elephant in the room than to continue to completely ignore it. I wasn't certain in the beginning that this was going to be much more for us than just a fast burnout of an affair, but we've been together now for a few months, and I think it's time for us to come out as a couple in public," she continued.

I hated that it was even possible that I privately agreed with that, but the result was going to be absolutely terrifying.

But, God, this was long past being anything resembling a short fling. I had fallen hard for her, and it was too late to try to deny it any longer.

I was hopelessly in love with Barbara Gordon.

I felt so empty when she wasn't near me, as though my right arm was missing.

I needed a genuine fairy godfather.

And, I needed to stall this thing as much as humanly possible.

"How do you propose for us to do this, Barbara?" 

I had long ago learned that when faced with a difficult adversary, make them attempt to resolve the problem themselves.

"Over dinner. With everyone from our families. Should I chat to Alfred to make plans, or will you?" she asked, her eyes dangerously narrowing.

 I couldn't talk her out of it, not this time.

There was a fire in her eyes, and I didn't want to lose her, now or ever.

I had to move up my secret project, and do it quickly.

Even Alfred couldn't know about this, not yet.

I just prayed that it would all work itself out without any bloodshed.

**Dammit.**

This was not how I had ever foreseen my own death.

 

 

to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barbara has a point. But Bruce wants to keep his manly parts intact. Jim will hit low, it's that very same Irish Temper that turns Barbara into a frightening Dark Damsel of the night. It's almost as scary as Batman's rage.
> 
> I wanted to update this in time for Christmas, so happy holidays my dears!
> 
> Send good wishes for me, I'm in bed with a cold and feeling yucky. I'm up for suggestions for the next chapter, and thanks to one particular reader for suggesting this chapter, I hope it reads as well as it did in my head.


	5. Christmas Dinner with the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara had demanded that their relationship become public knowledge within both of their families, and rightfully so. 
> 
> They had been together secretly for many long and wonderful months, and their initial fling had turned into profound love and deep affection.
> 
> Bruce had never faced anything this frightful in his life. 
> 
> Jim was probably going to murder him, Dick would be embarrassed, and Alfred would presumably quit.
> 
> This was going to be a truly disastrous idea!

 

* * *

 

 Barbara

 

I had resolved... in my head, anyway, that we should come out of hiding our relationship from our families.

Bruce was terrified of my father, and he was wise to be afraid.

Dad had a mighty temper, but then again, so did I.

I was also aware that dad had a penchant for kicking someone in the balls first while spewing accusations and only then asking questions later when he cooled down to a mere rolling boil.

I suppose I'd inherited both his temper and his high intensity because that's exactly how I would react in his place.

As Batgirl I usually hit first and grilled crooks as they were crying out in pain.

It's not like I have Batman's intimidating size and strength on my side, so I had to hit them hard and I had to dodge fast.

How Bruce and I would avoid being hit by Dad's barbs, and Bruce by his steel-toed shoes, well, I just wasn't certain about that at all.

The one thing I was sure of was that I loved being with Bruce.

I really and truly loved him enough to put us both through this hell.

I was so tired of hiding our relationship from everyone, and I felt like shit because I was always lying to everyone.

Pretending I wasn't interested in dating anyone right now.

Acting as though going to school was more than enough to keep me happy and too busy for a social life.

Telling my few close friends that I was too involved to hang out with them anymore.

_God, I truly loved him!_

_I loved Bruce with all of my heart._

I know that Dad and Bruce have been friends for what seems like forever, but how to do this with the least damage to Bruce's manhood?

The best person that I know to ask is, of course, Alfred.

For strategic battle maneuvers, I would go to Bruce, but for social maneuvers, the resident expert is Mr. Alfred Pennyworth.

I found him puttering around in the kitchen, cleaning up after the breakfast dishes and I approached him.

"Alfred, I desperately need some of your sage advice and guidance, please"

"Would this be in regards to explaining your relationship with Master Bruce to everyone, Miss Gordon?"

I sighed in relief, thank God for Alfred!

"Yes, that's exactly it. I know how awful this can go, how do I minimize the possible damage?"

"Hmm, you do have rather a sticky situation. I would expect that putting your father, the commissioner, in a good mood should be of the most vital importance. Suppose we do this over a nice family Christmas Day here at the manor?"

"Wouldn't that be entirely too much trouble? I really hate to put you out like this."

"Not at all. We always enjoy celebrating a few holidays each year. With Master Richard, Christmas has always had extra meaning to him since losing his parents, so we always aim to make it quite merry for him as well as for Master Bruce. 

"Please do invite your father for Christmas, I'll be sure to make his cocktails extra stiff," he winked at me conspiratorily, "To help celebrate the season, of course, you understand."

I couldn't help myself, I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

"Thank you so much, Alfred, that sounds just perfect. There's no way Dad would ever turn down an invitation for a real Christmas celebration!" I gushed.

"You're quite welcome, my dear. Hopefully, this will be beneficial for Master Bruce as well. You've been immeasurably good for him, bringing him out of the brooding shadows and into the light. I should be thanking you, Miss Gordon."

He beamed at me, and I must have blushed, but it was worth it.

Alfred is just wonderful.

I explained the plan to Bruce, and he admitted that it was a great way to prevent an inferno from igniting.

He explained to Dick that he was planning a festive Christmas Dinner and that he'd invited me and my Dad.

Dick was thrilled to have the company, and I was excited and I wanted to buy some holiday gifts for Bruce and his family. 

God bless debit cards and online shopping because I needed those gifts quick and I had little time to run out to the stores.

I got on my phone and called Dad, inviting him to spend the day with Bruce's family for Christmas, and he was not going to be allowed to turn it down unless he wanted my anger to come out.

I explained that Dick got particularly lonely at this time of year and that he was my friend, and nobody should ever feel lonely at Christmas.

And Dad's always been a bit of a sucker for the holidays.

He readily agreed, saying that he didn't have any time to prepare for the holiday, and asked me to thank  Bruce for the invitation.

I was wondering if we should tell Dick anything beforehand, but Dad would feel terrible if he were the very last person to know about our relationship, as it were.

It was much better to give him lots of spiked eggnog first before making such an immense announcement.

* * *

 

My ribs were feeling much better, and I had returned home and back to school, and I had also resumed my nightly patrols as Batgirl, with both Batman and Robin being slightly more protective of me than was usual, but I welcomed it this time instead of simply getting angry that they favored me too much.

It wasn't that they were overly protective of me because I was 'just a girl' but now it because they both actually cared about me, and were cautious of my still sore ribcage.

And I certainly didn't want any new injuries before Christmas.

Bruce had implanted hidden electrical stun prongs in my gauntlets, and I only had to twist them a certain way to thrust them out and activate them. It made me feel like Wolverine!

They were working out beautifully and they certainly made criminals think twice before going up against me after they witnessed the results.

I just didn't want to ever appear weak in front of the bad guys, and they both agreed right away to make it look fully unintentional if they blocked an occasional hit that was really meant for me.

It felt great to be back in action too.

I miss the exhilaration, especially if I'm away from it for too long.

* * *

 

 It was now only a few days until Christmas, and Dad had noticed my happy and festive mood lately. 

I was smiling a lot more these days, and it was no wonder.

Everything was working out surprisingly well.

I hoped that it would stay like this forever.

I had bought and wrapped all of my gifts, and I was sitting on pins and needles waiting for Christmas to come already.

I felt like I was a happy child waiting for Santa to come sliding down our chimney.

I had bought myself a festive dress because I rarely had a chance to dress up for the holidays.

It was elegant and sparkled with a light dusting of small rhinestones across the hem and bodice.

It wasn't something that I would normally wear that screamed college student or something that was too formal and meant for a fancy event, but it was totally feminine and fitted with jeweled spaghetti straps instead of my usual long sleeves.

When I tried it on in the store the woman staring back at me in the mirror was not me at all, but a much more adult version of me visiting from the future.

I softly gasped at my own appearance. I looked exactly like my mom when she was younger. My god, I never realized how much I looked like her. I had her freckles, hair, skin tone, and perfect figure with a narrow waist and nice curves, especially from the side.

I guess that in my head I still pictured myself as that skinny teenager that I was a few years ago, but that was long gone now, replaced with a new reality that I was absolutely as beautiful as my mom. 

It made me blush, I'd never believed that I could ever actually be called beautiful, I only thought of myself as simply _cute_.

But seeing it for myself was believing.

Bruce had better behave himself in front of Dad because this dress was going to drive him crazy, at least I hoped that it would. With a few pieces of glittery jewelry and my hair piled up high on top of my head, I might even pass for much more than the skinny teenager that still lived in my mind.

  

* * *

 

 It was finally Christmas morning, and Alfred insisted on picking us up in the limousine.

I was glad not to have to squeeze us both into my own budget car and mess up my outfit, and I wasn't used to driving in heels. Alfred took the gift bags from me and placed them carefully in the trunk, and offered us both some eggnog to drink.

He made sure to pour for both of us. 

I tasted a bit of booze, that was good, this would take the edge off for me too because I was now feeling rather anxious and worried about what might possibly go wildly wrong today.

Alfred explained that he had prepared a traditional holiday brunch for this morning as well, and said that he hoped that we were hungry.

All that Dad and I had that morning was coffee and toast, a normal cop's breakfast, so I could surely still eat something because I was always hungry, and I knew that dad enjoyed having special home-cooked meals.

Bruce greeted us at the door, with a hearty handshake for Dad (after all, they were long-time friends) and a friendly kiss on the cheek for me.

Dad thankfully didn't say anything about that, and I was rather surprised.

He was usually chasing any and all men far away from me.

Well, it was the holidays after all, and Bruce was a longtime friend of our family.

Dick shook my Dad's hand and gave me a quick friendly hug. He was getting so tall lately that he towered over me by nearly a full head.

Alfred handed me my gift bags after he kindly took our coats.

Bruce's eyes seemed to nearly fall out of his head. It wasn't that he hadn't already seen me naked, but somehow it must have been very different seeing me dressed up like a lady for the holidays.

That admiration in his eyes made me feel incredible.

He quickly covered, saying, "Barbara! You look so festive! The last time you were over you still looked like a young kid, but I see that's gone now."

Dad added, "Yes, my little girl is certainly growing up fast, isn't she?" He gave me an admiring glance and a tear skidded down his cheek.

"Why are you crying, Dad? It's Christmas, nobody should cry on Christmas."

"I never noticed how much you favor your mother, Barbie. You look so much like her. My god, where have the years gone? You remind me of the day we were married, these are very happy tears."

Dick had something to add, as usual. "Wow Babs, you look great in that dress! You could pass for twenty-five or something."

"Shh! Don't get my Dad stirred up, he'll try to lock me up in my room!" I said smiling sweetly as I swatted him hard on the back of his head.

" _Yeowch_ , I didn't mean it in a bad way, what I meant was you look very pretty. Please, don't hit me again."

"I forgive you, _Dick_ , after all, it's Christmas." I kissed him on his cheek, making him blush bright red. 

Bingo!

Now he'd be rendered speechless for at least a few minutes.

Alfred wheeled in a cart laden with covered trays of food, and the aroma was divine.

Dad smiled wide, he didn't often get to eat much that was home-cooked, and I wasn't much of a chef, so this was a real treat.

We enjoyed brunch in the oversized living room.

Everything was simply delicious, and Alfred could cook better than most famous chefs.

I went for seconds on the dulce de leche french toast, it was marvelous and not too sweet.

"Try this, Dad, it's wonderful" I gushed.

I also enjoyed the smoked salmon miniature omelets, I'd never tasted anything like it before.

There was a touch of cream cheese inside of it and some caviar too.

There were all manner of eggs and potatoes and fresh fruit.

We all feasted like we were royalty.

Casually looking around I noticed that Bruce had long ago replaced that red leather sofa that was once stained by our lovemaking, and I reddened at the memory as it crossed my mind.

I wish to God that my emotions didn't always show so perfectly on my face!

Alfred later brought out a coffee service with lots of assorted miniature pastries and prepared some Irish Coffee in honor of the holiday, serving it with candy cane stirrers.

Dick complained about getting barely a teaspoon of booze, but Bruce reminded him, saying he's only getting a taste because of the holiday.

Dick went quiet after that, he hated being corrected when he was wrong, and he quickly apologized.

"I'm really sorry, Bruce."

"Oh, Alfred, this is splendid, thank you." I blurted.

He was really such a sweetheart. "Just a touch of whiskey in mine, please."

It really was delicious with the mint from the candy cane.

I'd noticed Bruce sneaking stealthy glances my way all morning.

He got up and walked over to the Christmas tree for our gifts, as did I, while I argued with him that I didn't expect one at all, even though I'd brought gifts for him and his family.

"You're both like family, don't argue," he smiled.

We all handed out our gifts and took turns opening them one at a time.

Dad opened his first, it was a beautiful silk tie, I noticed the luxurious brand, it was way out of his normal class, but it was perfect for those galas he was continuously compelled to attend.

"Oh, Dad, that's really elegant!"

"Bruce, I'm very touched, thank you." Dad got up and hugged Bruce like a son.

I was excited to see if Dick liked what I'd chosen for him. His eyes lit up as he opened his gift, it was one of those remote-controlled helicopters that he'd mentioned liking to me weeks ago.

Bruce was hard to shop for, what do you buy for a man who has everything? So I had framed a small picture of him and Dick. He really liked that.

As for Alfred, I saw how he was always misplacing his reading glasses, so I bought him one of those powerful magnetic clips that hold your glasses discreetly. He glowed, not having expected a gift from me, but he deserved that and much more.

"Thank you very much, Miss Gordon, this is exactly what I've always needed."

Dick knew I loved to doodle and draw and got me an art kit, something I'd never bother to buy for myself. I thanked him for being so thoughtful.

This was going much better than I'd expected so far.

* * *

 "Barbara, before I give you your gift, I need to make an announcement to everyone, Alfred, you too, you're also family."

"Jim, I want your blessing to be with Barbara. I don't want to sneak around behind your back any longer, it's not fair. I promise to treat her as a very special woman, and to love her with my heart."

Dad looked at Bruce, and then at me. He saw the truth in our eyes.

I took his hand and whispered, "please, Dad, I really love him."

Dad looked sharply at Bruce, he never pulled his punches after all, but he remained seated.

_Whew!_

"I sensed something was up with you two, and I thank you for finally coming clean, Bruce. You know how I feel about my only daughter, and I can see now how she feels about you. I assume you've both already been dating because my Barbara has been much happier than usual.

So it was Bruce, eh? I thought it might be Dick, but he's not quite in your class, Babs, no offense, Dick. 

Bruce, just promise to be honest with her, or she'll kick your ass, she has my temper you know."

Dad turned to face me.

Oh boy, now I was scared! I stiffened up.

"Now, Barbara, how long has this been going on? My guess is since about August."

I colored, having forgotten how good a detective he really is. I could never hide much from him.

"Yes, you're right, Dad," I admitted, looking down into my lap trying to hide my blush. "It's been that long. Dick, maybe we should have said something to you too, I'm sorry."

"No, it's cool, Babs. I kinda figured something was going on. I caught you guys kissing one day."

" _What did you say? When did that happen?_ " I panicked, thinking we'd been very discreet.

"A couple of weeks ago, somewhere around Thanksgiving, but you didn't see me. I'm happy for you guys, I like the idea of you together."

"And here I was thinking that we had the ultimate secret relationship going on in the middle of two amazingly sharp guys. Boy, was I wrong! I think that I underestimated you."

Bruce cleared his throat. "Ahem, Barbara... "

He produced a small box from behind his back and lowered himself to one knee, and my mouth just sort of dropped. I stared at him completely dumbfounded.

"I'd like you to wear this as an eternal symbol of my love, that is if you would."

He opened the small velvet box holding a ring with a large ruby surrounded by small diamonds. It was not the type of gift I was expecting at all.

I was visibly shaking from sheer nerves by now, but I noticed that everyone else was smiling at us.

I extended my left hand, not sure at all if it should be the left or right, Bruce slipped the ring on my finger and it was a perfect fit.

_"Is this...?"_

_"I mean... uh_

_Does this mean that...?"_   I stammered.

Bruce didn't reply, still holding my hand he brought me to stand next to him and kissed me tenderly in front of everyone.

I  had no words for a change, and my head was spinning and I felt I was going to faint.

Was this an engagement ring?

A promise ring?

My brain had fully stopped functioning and shut down.

I couldn't think of anything at all resembling words.

Bruce had surprised and overwhelmed me today.

I certainly wasn't expecting a ring!

Dad saw that he needed to give me a nudge, and he stage-whispered to me: " _Say yes, sweetie_."

What? Say yes to what?

I was still frozen and in shock.

I couldn't speak those or any other words.

So I did the only thing I could think of doing, I kissed him hard wrapping my arms around him, and Dick and my Dad applauded and cheered while Alfred quietly sniffled and passed out tissues.

"Dad, you're okay with this, with us?" I asked, still stunned.

"If I weren't, he wouldn't be standing right now, Batman or not."

My mouth hung open.

**He knew!**

Had he always known?

Did he know about me too?

Reading my mind, or most logically my face, he added, "Yes, I know all about your night-time endeavors too, Babs. You can't try and fool me, even as hard as you try, I'm an old-school detective since way before either one of you was even born."

Dad turned to Bruce and actually hugged him.

"Just treat her the way she deserves, Bruce, and keep stitching up her wounds. I can't ask you to stop what you all do, you'd never listen to me, anyway. Be good to my little girl."

"I always will, Jim. Always, I promise you."

I think I saw tears forming in their eyes.

I wasn't sure because I couldn't stop my own tears from flowing down my face.

I felt so unsteady and confused at that moment I had to sit down before I fainted. And I almost never fainted!

I looked down at my hand... the ring...

And then... something had finally clicked in my brain like someone ultimately hit the on switch for me again.

Everything had worked out better than I ever dreamed.

Dad didn't explode. 

The planet continued revolving.

I wasn't intimidated into be sent off to a convent.

Oh my gosh, best of all I just realized that Bruce and I became engaged, and Bruce didn't even get kicked in the nuts!

I never would have expected him to propose to me, I just wanted us to be out in the open like regular couples.

_If I don't faint, well I think this is my best Christmas ever!_

 

 

\-- End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it took me much longer than usual to complete this story, so sorry that you had to wait for the conclusion to She's So Delectable.
> 
> I went in another direction this time, writing more of the character's feelings and less scandalous than the previous story.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this work as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I can write Bruce & Barbara romance and never tire of it.
> 
> Yes, I will go down with this ship!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading.
> 
> If you're new to my tales, please check out my other stories. I'm sure you'll find something that piques your fancy.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments or kudos if you wish. They're always appreciated.
> 
> \--TottPaula


End file.
